The field of the present invention is devices that meter and dispense singular and plural component liquids and solids.
Systems for mixing and dispensing singular and multi-component materials are well known in the art. An almost infinite variety of substances may be dispensed. Many materials are packaged through dispensing in a fluid or a semi-fluid state. Paint is sprayed, molds are pressure charged with materials, and electronic devices are potted. A variety of means for distributing such materials are available. Where plural components are involved, such systems typically include pumping mechanisms for pumping and metering separate materials in a prescribed ratio to a mixing device that thoroughly mixes these materials together. The mixed composition then flows out of a dispensing nozzle directly to the surface or point of application where the composition is desired.
It has become quite advantageous to very carefully and accurately control the amount of material and sometimes the rate of flow of material dispensed. One such dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/752,768, filed Nov. 20, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,589 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The system employs progressive cavity pumps and provides a system upon which the present disclosure is based. Additional details to the foregoing system are found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/032,404, filed Feb. 27, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,686 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. These details provide features also applicable to the present disclosure. The employment of carefully controlled progressive cavity pumps in the foregoing disclosed systems provides for highly accurate dispensing of flowable materials.